


Oltre lo specchio

by Rota



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Azul's trying very hard, First Dates, First Time, Kigurumi sex (?), M/M, Sex Toys, They are just very dumb, nerd date
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:06:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: -Mancherebbe ancora mezz’ora alla fine delle attività del club, ma se sei di questo spirito, direi che possiamo dividerci qui. Giocare a qualsiasi altro gioco sarebbe inutile.Nessuna risposta, il ragazzo si voltò a guardare ancora il proprio compagno intento a sgranocchiare patatine. I capelli di fuoco azzurro sembravano mosci sul suo capo, rilasciavano un’energia opaca quasi preoccupante, ondeggiando pesanti a ogni movimento di lui.Poi, occhi gialli si alzarono sulla sua persona, e il polpo lo ascoltò con fin troppa attenzione.-Azul.-Idia-san?-Domani sera sei libero?Sorpreso, Azul si prese qualche attimo per rispondere a quella domanda assolutamente inaspettata.
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Idia Shroud
Kudos: 6





	Oltre lo specchio

**Author's Note:**

> Buongiorno fanciulli e fanciulle! Torno ancora su questi lidi con una fic nuova di zecca, una bella IdiAzul uu/  
> Questa fic è stata divertentissima da scrivere perché da un certo punto di vista, essendo io un po' "nerd", sono riuscita a calarmi molto nelle aspettative di Idia e ho saputo dare loro voce in maniera molto precisa oiuhygtffghj dall'altra parte scrivere le reazioni di Azul è stato qualcosa di assolutamente impagabile, ho riso molto mentre prima plottavo e poi scrivevo.  
> Stavo pensando di farne una sorta di serie - raccolta/long/non so ancora di preciso - ma vedrò più avanti, questi due devono ancora dare UN SACCO e quello che è scritto qui è solo un piccolo, minuscolo assaggio!  
> (Se riconoscete una certa familiarità col titolo, è assolutamente voluto!)  
> Vi auguro una buona lettura (L)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mosse la propria pedina in avanti, raggiungendo sulla scacchiera una posizione di vantaggio: se tutto procedeva come previsto, con un paio di mosse avrebbe portato il re dell’avversario in scacco matto e quindi avrebbe vinto quella partita che durava ormai da due settimane, tre riunioni del club in tutto.  
L’aspettativa della vittoria era tanto alta che Azul non poté fare a meno di rimanere estremamente deluso quando, alzando gli occhi a Idia, vide lo sguardo di lui molto poco presente, come se stesse pensando ad altro e non alla sconfitta imminente. Con tutto l’impregno che aveva messo per arrivare a quel punto, si sentì legittimato a sentirsi quasi offeso.  
Sbuffò, nel sistemarsi gli occhiali sul naso.  
-Idia-san, ho fatto la mia mossa.  
L’interpellato si scosse sulla propria sedia, preso alla sprovvista. Guardò prima lui, poi si ricordò di aver anche una partita in corso e guardò quindi la scacchiera sul tavolo che li divideva. Ma nessuna luce si accese nei suoi occhi, come di solito accadeva quando era coinvolto da un gioco: notava a malapena la posizione delle pedine, senza riuscire a leggerci una strategia.  
Ad Azul piacevano le vittorie, ma non quelle ottenute troppo facilmente.  
-Se sei stanco, Idia-san, per oggi possiamo fermarci qui.  
Il ragazzo più grande borbottò per diversi secondi, poi allungò una mano per prendere una patatina dal sacchetto vicino alla scacchiera, con la quale si riempì la bocca.  
-Forse è meglio sospendere, non sono proprio in vena…  
Briciole ovunque.  
Azul trattenne a stento un altro sospiro, allontanò la propria sedia dal tavolino facendone strisciare le gambe sul pavimento, con un suono acuto e graffiato. Guardò l’orologio appeso alla parete, oscurato dall’ombra della sera che stava scendendo all’orizzonte.  
-Mancherebbe ancora mezz’ora alla fine delle attività del club, ma se sei di questo spirito, direi che possiamo dividerci qui. Giocare a qualsiasi altro gioco sarebbe inutile.  
Nessuna risposta, il ragazzo si voltò a guardare ancora il proprio compagno intento a sgranocchiare patatine. I capelli di fuoco azzurro sembravano mosci sul suo capo, rilasciavano un’energia opaca quasi preoccupante, ondeggiando pesanti a ogni movimento di lui.  
Poi, occhi gialli si alzarono sulla sua persona, e il polpo lo ascoltò con fin troppa attenzione.  
-Azul.  
-Idia-san?  
-Domani sera sei libero?  
Sorpreso, Azul si prese qualche attimo per rispondere a quella domanda assolutamente inaspettata.  
-È venerdì sera, dopo la chiusura del bar di solito controllo i registri del Mostro Cafè fino a tardi.  
Idia fece una smorfia, senza neppure provare a nascondere il proprio disgusto.  
-Decisamente un modo molto triste di trascorrere le notti del weekend.  
Il polpo si sistemò gli occhiali sul naso e rispose a quell’affermazione oltremodo indispettito, persino con una smorfia e il naso alzato.  
-Amministrare i guadagni del mio locale è qualcosa che mi gratifica nel profondo, Idia-san. Non penso ci possa essere sensazione migliore.  
Vide lo sforzo negli occhi dell’altro di non impuntarsi su quanto ridicola fosse la sua definizione di “migliore”, forse per il sospetto che avrebbero finito col litigare pesantemente. Senza però scostarsi troppo dall’argomento, Idia insistette.  
-E quella è una cosa che non puoi fare in un altro momento? O chiedere a qualcuno di farlo al posto tuo?  
-Dipende. Se sei qui a chiedermi il mio tempo, ti devo avvisare che-  
-Che ha un prezzo, sì lo so. Ogni cosa ha il suo prezzo, lo so. Ma non è una richiesta d’affari, la mia. È più… personale.  
Azul si mosse un poco a disagio sulla propria sedia, guardandolo però sempre dritto negli occhi.  
Si rese conto di star sperimentando, forse per la seconda o terza volta, le implicazioni della loro neo-nata relazione. Essere disposti a dare, come a ricevere, qualcosa senza interessi o guadagni materiali diretti, ma investendo il tutto per un supporto psicologico ed emotivo che sarebbe, in maniera auspicabile, arrivato prima o dopo. Così aveva capito essere, su uno dei tanti libri che aveva studiato per comprendere la cultura dei terrestri, ma era tutto così nuovo e così anormale per lui da creargli non pochi dubbi. Calcolò a mente i possibili danni nel caso il proprio investimento fosse stato fallimentare: una serata sprecata a farsi sconfiggere a giochi sconosciuti, una nottata persa e probabilmente male alla schiena per aver sopportato il peso del corpo di Idia, addormentatosi addosso a lui in qualche modo strano. Non era qualcosa di così terribilmente spaventoso, in effetti.  
Si leccò le labbra, pronto alla scommessa.  
-Dimmi cosa vuoi.  
Il solito sorriso sinistro si allargò sulle labbra di Idia, deformando quasi tutta la faccia.  
Il suo colorito pallido si fece appena più rosato e i suoi capelli si mossero come una criniera al vento: all’improvviso, ogni goccia vitale in lui si accese, rendendolo euforico.  
-Uscirà l’anteprima dell’ultimissima puntata di un telefilm che sto seguendo da anni! Anni, ti dico! È l’adattamento spoiler di un videogioco attualmente in top10 del ranking mondiale, ho comprato il pass per poterla vedere con ore di anticipo rispetto a tutto il mondo! Siamo in cento a poterlo fare, è una sorta di privilegio per pochi eletti!  
Azul cercò di riassumere il tutto con poche parole, per poi avanzare un ragionevole dubbio.  
-Un… telefilm.  
-Un telefilm horror, sì!  
-Perché non lo vedi con tuo fratello? Sono sicuro apprezzi molto più di m-  
Idia lo interruppe prima che potesse finire la propria frase.  
-Ortho in questi giorni sta facendo back-up. Ultimamente ho aggiunto diverse funzioni al suo programma base, quest’ultimo aggiornamento sta richiedendo diverso tempo, e sicuramente per domani sera non sarà pronto. Inoltre…  
Abbassò lo sguardo e curvò la propria schiena, in una posa che ad Azul ricordò quella di un riccio di mare. Il polpo capì abbastanza rapidamente come mai Idia aveva eseguito l’aggiornamento di Ortho proprio in quei giorni e come mai si stesse rivolgendo proprio a lui in quel momento.  
Il ragazzo più grande borbottò.  
-Lui non è mai molto felice che io resti sveglio fino all’alba per queste cose…  
Azul si ritrovò a sospirare, guardando fisso il proprio cavallo che imperterrito rimaneva in posizione, sulla propria casella nera. Finalmente, le fatine accesero la lanterna che svolazzava nell’aria, rendendo chiari i loro profili l’uno all’altro e viceversa. Fece schioccare le dita in aria, prima di rispondere.  
-Non ho capito se quello che mi stai chiedendo è un… appuntamento o essere complice dei tuoi misfatti.  
-Una sorta di incrocio tra le due cose? Il regolamento della scuola permette agli studenti di dormire fuori dalle proprie stanze nei weekend, a patto che non si esca dal campus scolastico. Quindi, non dovresti neanche chiedere permessi speciali.  
-L’hai studiata molto bene, questa cosa.  
-Era da un po’ che volevo invitarti in camera mia!  
Idia si interruppe di botto, cosa che causò una leggera sorpresa in Azul, che a sua volta causò l’improvviso rossore su tutto il viso del ragazzo più grande. Per qualche oscuro motivo, Idia cominciò ad agitarsi sulla propria sedia e a sventolare le mani davanti a lui, strillando isterico.  
-Ah! No! No no no no no, non in quel senso! Azul non in quel senso!  
Il polpo comprese solo a quel punto cosa avrebbe dovuto capire dalle parole di lui e come mai il fidanzato si stesse agitando a quella maniera. Tenero.  
Non riuscì trattenere un sorriso molto soffice.  
-Idia-san, stai calmo. So cosa intendevi, tu sei innocuo. Non faresti mai pensieri del genere.  
Il Capo Dormitorio di Ignihyde si acquietò nell’immediato, con una strana espressione sul viso che Azul non si degnò neanche di decifrare. Il ragazzo più giovane era piuttosto interessato ad alcuni dettagli pratici.  
-Quindi, domani a che ora inizia la puntata?  
-Alle 23.30!  
-Uhm, dirò a Jade e Floyd di coprirmi per mezz’ora. Potrei arrivare al tuo Dormitorio per le 22.00  
-Possiamo giocare a qualcosa prima della puntata! Ho un mucchio di giochi, ma possiamo scaricarne di nuovi se ti va! Porto anche delle patatine e-  
-No, niente snack.  
Idia gli lanciò un’occhiataccia carica di sentimento accusatorio.  
-Oh, andiamo! Che serata nerd è senza patatine e bibite?  
-Una serata salutista.  
-Non esistono serate nerd salutiste!  
Si guardarono male per diversi secondi – Idia incrociò persino le braccia all’altezza del petto, grave offesa per Azul. Il polpo a un certo punto si arrese; alzò le mani agli occhiali, sistemandoli sul naso, e cercò di andare incontro al ragazzo.  
-Va bene, ma agli snack ci penso io.  
Idia non smise di guardarlo male, così dovette rassicurarlo.  
-Fidati, Idia-san. Prenderò qualcosa dal Mostro Café. Così saremo felici entrambi.  
Benché seguitò a guardarlo con sospetto per diversi secondi, alla fine l’altro Capo Dormitorio tornò a sorridergli entusiasta e allegro, e la visione del suo sorriso storto fece arrossire un poco persino Azul – il polpo si chiese se fosse quello, il supporto psicologico di cui tanto si parlava.  
Idia allungò persino una mano verso di lui, pronunciando precise parole che fecero tremare Azul. Il giovane Shroud sapeva essere parecchio malefico e accorto quando voleva.  
-Affare fatto, quindi?  
-Affare fatto.  
-Bene! Benissimo! Questa cosa è perfetta!  
La sua presa era forte, gli scosse il braccio con incredibile energia.  
E mentre Azul si massaggiava le povere dita maltrattate, Idia abbassò lo sguardo e si rese conto della presenza di quella scacchiera ignorata per tanto tempo.  
-Ah! Tocca a me, vero?  
Prese una sola pedina e la mosse in avanti: ruppe tutto lo schema della strategia sopraffina di Azul, che si ritrovò nuovamente in una situazione di svantaggio e sull’orlo della sconfitta. Attonito, lo guardò alzarsi dal proprio posto e prendere borsa e libri. Balbettò, impotente.  
-Idia-san, tu-  
Il Capo Dormitorio Ignihyde corse allegrissimo verso la porta d’uscita della stanza, in perfetto orario per la chiusura delle attività del club. Azul l’aveva visto così allegro ben poche volte, non riuscì neanche a rispondere al suo saluto.  
-Ci vediamo domani, Azul! Non dimenticare nulla!  
  
  
Arrivò in ritardo di un minuto, perché Floyd aveva tentato per ben due volte di infilargli nella tasca del cappotto una scatola di profilattici – e forse persino una boccetta di lubrificante, Azul non aveva neanche guardato, aveva solo preso l’oggetto e l’aveva scagliato dall’altra parte della stanza con una certa stizza.  
Alle 22.01 il polpo era alla Sala degli Specchi, proprio nel suo centro, con il corpo fin troppo dritto e un’espressione fin troppo allegra. Oltre che un’enorme scatola di carta tra le braccia, da cui si alzava un profumo di pane fresco e altro cibi confusi.  
Idia uscì pochi secondi dopo dallo specchio del proprio Dormitorio, con la felpa scura che gli arrivava a metà delle cosce. Lo guardò per qualche secondo da capo a piedi, con una strana espressione.  
-Sicuro di voler venire così?  
Il sorriso di Azul a quel punto si curvò un poco: forse non avrebbe dovuto prendere le scarpe nuove, stava facendo la figura dello stupido. Ma ormai era troppo tardi, non poteva certo tornare indietro fino a camera sua e cambiarsi. Così, paventando la solita sicurezza, gli si fece di fianco.  
-Un completo adatto all’occasione. Il nostro primo appuntamento formale.  
Idia arrossì, quindi decise di non dire più niente. Voltandosi, gli fece strada verso Ignihyde, e Azul lo seguì come un cagnolino fedele.  
Oltre lo specchio, lo accolse un’atmosfera tetra e buia. La forte umidità non gli dava fastidio, avendo una originaria natura marina, ma la sensazione di essere rinchiuso in una bara sottoterra lo soffocò per tutti i gradini che lo portarono in alto, attorno a quell’enorme colonna che reggeva il dormitorio. Quando però entrò nella struttura principale, le luci e gli ambienti divennero più confortevoli e la sua sensazione di disagio diminuì notevolmente.  
Idia lo portò veloce verso camera sua, riuscendo a scansare l’incontro con qualsiasi essere vivente appena ne sentisse o percepisse la presenza. Era fenomenale, da questo punto di vista.  
Davanti alla porta, Idia posizionò il proprio viso di fronte a uno schermo che si attivò appena rilevato il suo viso. Lo schermo si illuminò, esattamente come gli occhi di Idia, e la serratura scattò così da aprire la porta.  
Azul si fermò a neppure un metro dall’ingresso, la distanza giusta perché la porta si potesse chiudere dietro di lui.  
Il corpo privo di vita di Ortho rimaneva in un angolo, sotto i riflettori di un grande macchinario pieno di lucette e cavetti e fili; appeso nel vuoto, il triplo cavo di un alimentatore era inserito a metà della sua schiena, produceva un rumore di elettricità e di meccanica piuttosto caratteristico. I suoi occhi erano coperti da occhiali spessi senza lenti, nascondevano un viso assente che certo avrebbe fatto molta impressione, come le braccia e le gambe che pendevano nel vuoto come arti molli.  
D’altra parte, Idia sembrava volteggiare sul proprio tappeto, roteando su se stesso, all’improvviso felicissimo.  
-Una bella serata! Una bella serata.  
Azul notò con una seconda occhiata le pile di scatoloni e di fumetti sotto il tavolo della scrivania, arrangiati un po’ a caso in palese fretta e disattenzione. Notò anche altri dettagli, come il letto rifatto ma non troppo, vestiti ammucchiati in fondo al letto, che gli diedero davvero l’impressione di un ordine arruffato da una persona altrimenti molto, molto disordinata. Tutto per lui.  
Sfoggiò il migliore dei propri sorrisi, facendosi avanti. Consegnò il pacco direttamente nelle mani di Idia, che in un primo momento si voltò verso la scrivania, poi cambiò idea e si mise direttamente per terra, appoggiando il pacco con il cibo sul pavimento. Si tolse le ciabatte pelose e recuperò uno dei cuscini dal proprio letto.  
-Direi che possiamo cominciare subito!  
Il polpo si tolse il lungo cappotto e la sciarpa, adagiandoli sulla sedia davanti alla scrivania; osò persino togliersi le scarpe elegantissime, nascondendole in un cono d’ombra, poi lo raggiunse sul tappeto.  
Idia stava già agguantando il primo dei videogiochi – corse di macchinine magiche che si sparavano cannonate di energia a vicenda e altre cose strane – quando Azul lo interruppe.  
-Non dovremmo mangiare qualcosa, prima?  
-Mangiamo mentre giochiamo!  
-Per mangiare servono entrambe le mani, Idia-san.  
Idia lo guardò sorpreso, come se quello che aveva detto fosse tanto assurdo quanto illogico. Aprì il pacco con circospezione, forse immaginando di trovarci dentro cose assurde che solo un pesce figlio di ristoratori d’alto livello poteva apprezzare; trovò dei tramezzini, alcune strane bottiglie, e una confezione di plastica colorata, nonché una pila di tovagliolini e bicchieri. Fece una smorfia.  
-Hai portato cibo complicato, Azul. Andavano bene anche delle patatine.  
Il polpo prese veloce la confezione di plastica colorata, sbattendogliela quasi in faccia: era stata un’eccezione in virtù del suo stato di fidanzato ufficiale, non altro.  
-Ne ho portato un sacchetto.  
-Uno solo!  
-Mi sembra già un buon compromesso tra il mio standard e il disastro alimentare che desideravi.  
Altra smorfia, ma in realtà era da così tanto tempo che Idia non mangiava del cibo propriamente detto che il suo stomaco brontolò: quei tramezzini lasciavano un profumo davvero molto invitante. Fingendosi titubante, ne prese uno tra le mani e ne guardò il profilo, per tentare di indovinare cosa ci fosse dentro, ma non vide nulla che poteva essere catalogato come pericoloso. Quindi, diede un morso.  
La sua espressione cambiò subito, senza che potesse prevederlo. Fagocitò quel primo tramezzino con due morsi e mezzo, masticando a malapena, e ne afferrò un secondo e anche un terzo. Azul sorrise al suo entusiasmo, trovandolo tenero.  
-Li ho cucinati io stesso.  
-Davvero?  
-Certo. Sono alcune rimanenze della serata al Mostro, mi sembrava un peccato buttarle via.  
-Così però è poco romantico…  
Solo quando ebbe finito il secondo tramezzino, Idia si rese conto che Azul lo stava fissando un po’ troppo, e per quanto potesse ipotizzare che l’amore di lui fosse cresciuto all’improvviso in modo esponenziale, era più plausibile che stesse aspettando una qualche forma di gratificazione per quello che aveva fatto. Arrossì e masticò piano.  
-Uhm, accettabile.  
-Puoi anche ammettere che ti piace.  
-Ci avrei messo dentro meno maionese.  
Azul nascose qualcosa in un altro sorriso tiratissimo, finto almeno quanto le parole dell’altro. Ma si sporse verso di lui, facendolo sobbalzare.  
-Aspetta, sei sporco-  
Il polpo prese un tovagliolo bianco, reggendo il resto del proprio tramezzino con una mano sola. Pulì una minuscola traccia di sporco sulla guancia di Idia, che divenne ancora più rossa di prima – tutto il corpo del ragazzo si era irrigidito e il suo sguardo lo seguiva in ogni singola mossa. Vicino, davvero molto vicino.  
Azul si preoccupò soltanto quando Idia sorrise di nuovo, con quello strano ghigno sbilenco.  
-Qualcosa non va?  
Incassò la testa tra le spalle, in un gesto un po’ sciocco.  
-Sembra di essere in un fumetto per ragazze. Sai, anche in quella storia la ragazza era suuuuuuuuuuuuuper carina con il proprio fidanzato! Cioè non proprio fidanzato, ma aspirante fidanzato, ecco! Gli faceva da mangiare, si prendeva cura di lui! Adottavano anche un gattino assieme!  
Azul invece si limitò ad alzare la mano con il guanto elegante al viso, per sistemarsi gli occhiali sul naso. Non era toccato da quell’argomento, per quanto avesse sentito l’altro blaterare a proposito di manga e fumetti e cose simili per immense e sconfinate ore. Riuscì a trovare quel dettaglio per cui replicare con forza.  
-Niente gattini, Idia-san.  
L’entusiasmo dell’altro si spese ancora.  
-Sei spregevole, rovini sempre l’atmosfera.  
Un altro morso e finì anche il terzo tramezzino. Idia si allungò verso la fine del grande pacco di cartone, sollevando una bottiglia che conteneva uno strano liquido blu elettrico; l’agitò, controllando che non fosse esplosiva o altro.  
-Cosa sono queste?  
-Bibite.  
-Niente bollicine.  
-Le bollicine gonfiano lo stomaco, Idia-san.  
-Ma sono buone!  
-No, è tutta un’illusione. Credimi, fanno solo male, a differenza di quello che ti ho portato.  
Idia non era molto convinto delle sue parole, ma non replicò.  
Una volta stappata, la bottiglia rilasciò un odore dolciastro, molto zuccheroso, che lo attrasse in maniera irresistibile. Bevve a canna due lunghi sorsi e, ancora una volta, fu piacevolmente sorpreso di quanto lo gradisse.  
Azul attirò la sua attenzione quando si schiarì la voce.  
-Ho preso anche i bicchieri.  
Idia gli sorrise, bevendo ancora dopo avergli risposto.  
-Meglio bere così, no?  
Gli passò anche la bottiglia, perché si abbeverasse un poco.  
Azul fu restio in principio. Aveva dovuto imparare a usare i bicchieri, da ché era uscito sulla terraferma, e aveva ancora qualche ritrosia a trattare con liquidi e bottiglie. Fu più o meno incoraggiato dallo sguardo pieno di aspettativa del fidanzato, che lo fissò fino a che non finì di bere.  
Idia si mostrò ancora una volta stranamente euforico.  
-Ah, bacio indiretto!  
Azul arrossì violentemente all’improvviso. Sobbalzando, quasi fece uscire il liquido dalla bottiglia: mancò poco che sporcasse la propria giacca elegante.  
-Non dire queste cose! C’è tuo fratello!  
-Ortho è spento, in questo momento. Potrei anche stare tutta la notte sveglio a giocare su internet e lui non se ne accorgerebbe! E non mi direbbe nulla!  
Non riuscì però a smettere di ridacchiare.  
-Vuoi baciarmi davvero, Azul?  
-Idia-san-  
Il polpo dovette guardare altrove, per nascondere il proprio imbarazzo.  
Sentiva la presenza del corpo di lui tanto vicina, lo percepiva con qualcosa di contingente a sé e gradevole – una forma di calore aereo e fisico così tanto estraneo a quello a cui era abituato, non solo per la presenza di gambe funzionanti e quei lunghi capelli assurdi. Era difficile per lui farci i conti in modo così spudorato e spontaneo, senza un preciso calcolo dietro.  
Cercò di cambiare argomento.  
-Si sta facendo tardi. Iniziamo a giocare, altrimenti non faremo nulla prima della puntata.  
Idia non gli rispose direttamente, soffocò anche altre risate. Sembrava un ragazzino alla prima cotta, forse un po’ lo era.  
Il suo piede avvicinò una ciabatta piena di prese e di interruttori, mentre il braccio si allungava verso il letto e recuperava da sotto il materasso due joystick bianchi, con manovelle e bottoni colorati. Uno lo tenne per sé, l’altro lo consegnò ad Azul.  
Accese da lontano un piccolo cilindro che il polpo notò solo a quel punto, quasi addossato alla parete, e in pochi istanti fu come se la parete stessa si accendesse interamente, in attesa di ordini. Azul lasciò andare un’esclamazione di sorpresa e ammirazione.  
-Wow…  
Idia si godette la sua espressione, concitatissimo.  
-Bello, vero? L’ho messo a punto stamattina! Uno schermo gigante per giocare in due!  
Aveva lavorato per lui, cercando qualcosa che lo impressionasse. Azul si chiese fin dove le capacità del Capo Dormitorio di Ignihyde potessero arrivare e dove la sua volontà – ovvero, quanto tutto quello fosse il risultato dell’una o dell’altra, e quindi quanto lo stesso Idia stava investendo a livello sentimentale in quella serata.  
Gli sorrise, nascondendo così ogni pensiero, e afferrando saldamente il proprio joystick gli lanciò una diretta occhiata di sfida.  
Idia non stava aspettando altro.  
  
  
Azul aveva fatto le proprie ricerche, per non farsi trovare impreparato.  
Le informazioni che aveva raccolto erano molteplici: la prima stagione del telefilm era iniziata con un gruppo di adolescenti che aveva trovato nei biscotti della fortuna di un ristorante cinese molto rinomato delle sentenze di morte, che pian piano si erano avverate. Avevano scovato quello che avevano creduto essere l’assassino, lo avevano ucciso anche brutalmente, ma comunque non erano cessati i morti. Alla fine, avevano trovato il vero assassino, che era il fratello gemello del protagonista, e nell’ucciderlo il protagonista era impazzito così tanto da diventare egli stesso il cattivo della seconda stagione. La seconda stagione era stata narrata dal suo punto di vista, aveva fatto esattamente la stessa cosa del fratello, ma il tutto era stato girato dall’interno della mente assassina. Nonostante questo, il polpo aveva ancora qualche dubbio, che non era riuscito a risolvere in alcun modo.  
-Rammentami cos’è successo nelle altre puntate.  
-Puntate?  
-Sì, la serie! Non mi ricordo alcuni dettagli.  
-Oh, giusto. La finta fidanzata è finita in ospedale senza una gamba e quasi dissanguata, la vera fidanzata è chiusa in uno scantinato allagato e sta piovendo a dirotto. C’è un cane affetto da rabbia che sta inseguendo il ragazzino in bici, quello drogato dalla polizia, mentre suo padre è finito nella trappola di Norman e gli è saltata la testa. Norman e Hollie si ritrovano nella fattoria in fiamme-  
Lo schermo si fece per metà oro e per metà argento: la prima macchinina tagliò il traguardo vittoriosa.  
Il polpo sospirò, afflitto. Aveva perso la terza partita di fila – anche se quella volta era sicuro d’essere riuscito a far impegnare parecchio l’altro per ottenere la vittoria – quindi si chiese davvero come mai Idia lo stesse fissando in quel modo insistente. Si girò a guardarlo e Idia non fu neanche un poco imbarazzato dall’essere stato colto in flagrante.  
-Sei davvero sicuro che vuoi rimanere così?  
-Così come?  
-Con quei vestiti addosso.  
Azul si mosse un poco a disagio.  
Aveva le gambe piegate in maniera perfettamente lineare, la schiena ben dritta e i piedi incrociati sotto il proprio sedere: persino dopo quaranta minuti di gioco sfrenato era riuscito a mantenere una posa perfetta, ma comunque si guardò la camicia bianca e il panciotto tirato stretto attorno alla vita, come se avesse sbagliato ogni cosa.  
-Pensavo di aver rispettato il dress code per le serate tra fidanzati.  
Il ragazzo più grande insistette, attuando una strategia psicologica basata sulla pressione.  
-Se fossimo andati al Luna Park o al cinema saresti stato perfetto. In realtà lo sei, ma-  
-Ma?  
-Non sei scomodo, con quei pantaloni?  
-Sono piuttosto comodi, sai? Fatti su misura per me. Lo sapresti, se mettessi più spesso la tua divisa scolastica.  
Si lanciarono occhiate di bieco, a vicenda. Idia arrivò persino a gonfiare un poco le guance pallidissime, infastidito dalla sua tenace resistenza. Saltellò sul proprio sedere, così da arrivargli quasi addosso; le luci dello schermo gigante coloravano di colori sfavillanti il suo profilo, rendendolo forse ancora più inquietante e minaccioso. Ma Azul non si piegò.  
-Non vuoi… incrociare le gambe?  
-Non lo vorrei fare neanche con un qualsiasi altro indumento addosso.  
-E senza indumenti, allora?  
-Stai cercando di provocarmi, Idia-san?  
-Sto cercando di dirti in modo elegante che non siamo a lezione e il tuo completo mi agita.  
-Quello che stai facendo mi sembra tutt’altro che elegante.  
Idia si alzò all’improvviso, ancora battagliero. Un fazzolettino pulito volò via per l’aria che i suoi gesti produssero, il polpo si vide bene dal raccoglierlo in quel momento: era più interessato a monitorare i gesti del fidanzato, che sembravano parecchio pericolosi.  
Il proprietario della stanza si avviò veloce al proprio grande armadio, le cui ante si aprirono scricchiolando con vivacità. Azul vide cascare nel vuoto le maniche lunghe di una tuta scura, assieme a due calzini arrotolati e neri; Idia frugò per diversi minuti prima di estrarre dalla pila di abiti due fagotti. Ignorando il mezzo disastro che aveva fatto, tornò da lui assolutamente trionfante.  
-Ho qualcosa per te.  
-Hai qualcosa per me?  
-Sì, siccome avevo immaginato che potesse esserci un problema del genere.  
Azul gli risolse un sorriso furbo, un poco malizioso, cercando di provocarlo un poco.  
Erano due ebeti alle loro prime volte, così goffi da non riuscire neanche a comunicare in maniera decente.  
-O forse, ci avevi solo sperato.  
Idia non colse l’offerta e gli mise quasi in faccia ciò che aveva in mano per lui.  
-La sostanza non cambia. Tieni.  
Azul si sistemò gli occhiali sul naso e lo guardò offeso, per quanto morbido fosse l’indumento arrivatogli addosso. Prendendolo tra le mani lo aprì, ma neanche a guardarlo interamente riuscì a capire di cosa si trattasse: era troppo lungo, unito in un solo pezzo, e aveva protuberanze dalla natura sconosciuta.  
Gli rivolse un’espressione decisamente confusa.  
-Cosa dovrebbe essere?  
-Un pigiama!  
-Ha le orecchie e la coda.  
-Un pigiama intero di un animale!  
-Che tipo di animale?  
-Una volpe!  
Il polpo non riuscì a reagire all’assurda felicità del fidanzato, che sembrava ancora più fuori di sé di prima. Tentò con un commento quasi neutro, per non rimanere in silenzio troppo a lungo.  
-È della tua misura.  
-Sì, l’ho usato io un paio di volte. Dovresti starci!  
Azul sperò pure che l’avesse lavato, quel paio di volte, ma non ebbe l’intenzione di chiedere.  
Idia srotolò il secondo pigiama che teneva tra le mani. Stessa fattura, stessa composizione, ma colori e qualche forma diversa. Azul dovette fare uno sforzo d’immaginazione per comprendere di che animale si trattasse, anche se fu sopraffatto da Idia stesso.  
-Questo invece è per me!  
-Un-  
-Un gatto!  
Soffocò un sospiro e si convinse a forza che quel pigiama era abbastanza morbido perché potesse essere messo. Poi, non voleva così tanto distruggere le aspettative di lui: vide i suoi occhi brillare, quando si alzò e gli fece quella domanda.  
-Dove dovrei cambiarmi?  
Idia reagì lento, forse instupidito da tutto il proprio entusiasmo. Lì per lì, Azul fu certo che stesse rispondergli qualcosa di stupido, che per fortuna non disse davvero.  
-Ah! Io vado un attimo in bagno! Tu fai pure qui, con calma!  
Uscì dalla stanza prima che Azul potesse dirgli qualsiasi cosa.  
La loro relazione aveva certo cambiato molte prospettive e aveva innalzato sensibilità che prima non erano contemplate. Se per due maschi, vedersi l’un l’altro nudi non era un grande problema anzi era una prova di intimità amicale, per due fidanzati la cosa era caldamente sconsigliabile e fonte di imbarazzo – almeno, questo secondo i manuali che aveva letto Azul circa quell’argomento. I manuali parlavano anche di rispetto dello spazio altrui, di aspettative sociali e altro, del fatto che avrebbe dovuto presentare il fidanzato ai propri genitori prima che cominciassero a farsi dubbi circa il suo benessere psico-fisico e sessuale. Azul aveva dedotto da tutte quelle letture che i terrestri erano dei pazzi, ma così come aveva imparato a camminare su due sole gambe, così aveva accettato anche quelle prassi dal suo punto di vista quantomeno bestiali.  
L’imbarazzo che provava per le manifestazioni d’affetto spontaneo di Idia era sincero, codificarlo in modo che anche l’altro se ne rendesse conto era invece parecchio complesso. E benché si sforzasse, sembrava che Idia non recepisse completamente quello che tentava di comunicare, accrescendo così la sua frustrazione.  
Guardò il pigiama con le orecchiette colorate, sospirò ancora. Lanciò un’occhiata sospettosa al corpo appeso di Ortho, che non diede il minimo accenno di vita, e quindi cominciò a spogliarsi.  
Finì di cambiarsi appena prima di sentire la serratura della porta scattare di nuovo.  
-Azul, sto entrando.  
Idia entrò, alto come sempre e avvolto da quel kigurumi grigiastro. Giocava con la coda con una mano, mentre dall’altra teneva i resti della tuta da camera. Lo guardò con occhi esageratamente contenti.  
-È anche meglio di quello che avevo immaginato.  
Azul si irrigidì un poco, incrociò persino le braccia al petto.  
-Idia-san, ti pregherei di non immaginarmi più con questo genere di cose addosso.  
-Ma stai bene!  
-Io non… comprendo, a dire il vero. Ma se questo può farti piacere…  
Idia buttò la tuta in un angolo del letto, senza molta cura.  
-Ora possiamo metterci comodi!  
-Io ero comodo anche prima.  
-A me non sembrava.   
Il Capo Dormitorio di Ignihyde gli si avvicinò e quindi, con un gesto gentile, gli alzò il cappuccio arancione e gli coprì la testa. Giocò anche con le sue orecchiette, sorridendo molto felice. Azul arrossì d’imbarazzo, sentendo che quel sentimento in un qualche modo era rivolto a lui, specialmente quando le mani di Idia, scendendo dalle orecchie, si chiusero a coppa attorno al suo viso.  
-C-che ore sono?  
L’altro ragazzo guardò lo schermo sulla parete, in un angolo del quale c’era scritto l’orario in strani numeri. Sobbalzò.  
-Oh! Sono quasi le 23.20!  
Si buttò sul letto, senza il minimo ritegno. Poi, rotolando, si avvicinò alla scrivania e recuperò il proprio computer portatile, che portò sulle proprie gambe quando si sedette sul materasso.  
Diversi click, molto veloci, trasformarono lo schermo sulla parete da piattaforma di gioco alla schermata stessa del suo pc. Azul lo vide trafficare con diverse icone, arrivando forse a quella che doveva essere la posta elettronica.  
-Recuperiamo la passworddddddddddddd… e poi-  
Comparve una scritta nella mail. Idia non provò neanche a copiarla per poi incollarla, doveva essere fatto in modo da non poterlo fare – per questioni di sicurezza, forse. Azul non capiva del tutto quel mondo, ma qualche nozione l’aveva imparata e seguiva quantomeno la logica di quello che Idia stava facendo, per quanto trovasse assurda la velocità con cui si muoveva al computer: come se avesse otto mani.  
La sua voce era quasi isterica, eccitatissima.  
-Memorizza il codice, Azul.  
Altra schermata nera, altro ordine.  
-Ora dimmelo!  
-AO87GC3DPLJ.  
Si aprì una grande finestra divisa in diverse sezioni, in una delle quali scritte veloci e concitate scivolavano dal basso verso l’alto e una serie di parole colorate ne cadenzavano il ritmo. C’era anche un grande cronometro che segnava il passare del tempo, calcolato persino nei millesimi di secondo; nella sezione principale, altre scritte e altri caratteri in ogni dove, la parola ripetuta di “ultima puntata” e del titolo del telefilm si giocavano lo spazio maggiore con ombre e luci e colori davvero accattivanti.  
Idia, nella realtà, gli sorrise.  
-Sei meglio di una macchina.  
-Ricordarsi i dettagli è una tattica vincente, negli affari.  
Un altro paio di click e la schermata verticale a lato si ingrandì, le scritte colorate si rivelarono nomi che Idia riconobbe e per cui si mostrò felice.  
-Ah! Ci sono tutti in chat! Siamo pronti per il grande show…  
Parlò ad alta voce mentre scriveva, come se le persone nello schermo potessero sentirlo.  
-Ehilà, gentaglia. Pronti per una notte in bianco? Penso che tutto il mio Dormitorio sentirà le mie strilla, appena cominciata la puntata-  
Diversi lo salutarono, qualcuno continuò a parlare senza degnarlo d’attenzione: sembrava una comunità grande, riunitasi tutta in un solo luogo per condividere qualcosa di bello. Il polpo ne era affascinato, in una certa misura, e anche un po’ intimorito.  
Idia finalmente allontanò gli occhi dallo schermo e li posò su di lui, ancora fermo davanti al letto. Il ragazzo gli sorrise e spostò il piccolo controller dalle cosce, allargando le gambe per fargli spazio.  
-Mettiti qui con me, Azul!  
Azul lo fissò per qualche secondo, prima di arrampicarsi sul letto. Però, invece di andare contro di lui, gli si mise accanto, gambe piegate fino a poterle stringerle con le braccia.  
Dalla sua espressione, Idia non ne fu molto soddisfatto.  
-C’è posto anche qui!  
-Sto meglio qui, Idia-san.  
-Non venire a piangere da me allora quando avrai talmente tanta paura da tremare tutto.  
Gli sorrise, al di là degli occhiali spessi, e Idia tornò allegro. Gli diede persino una piccola spallata, mentre si muoveva tutto agitato sopra le lenzuola gonfie.  
-Sei stranamente eccitato, stasera.  
-Non capita tutti i giorni una cosa del genere! Ritieniti un privilegiato!  
Poi, la schermata si fece quasi del tutto nera, la chat immobile.  
Apparve il volto di un uomo attempato, dai tratti asiatici, che guardando diretto lo schermo cominciò a parlare in una lingua strana – strisciarono sotto di lui dei sottotitoli in bianco, veloci veloci.  
Idia battè le mani.  
-Oh! Oh! Eccolo, lui è il regista dalla prima stagione! Sta per fare un annuncio!  
Saltellò con il sedere sopra il lenzuolo, alzandosi di qualche centimetro e scalciando.  
-Ah, sarà indimenticabile!  
Gli afferrò la mano senza accorgersene e se la portò vicina a sé, tenendo gli occhi fissi sullo schermo per non perdersi neanche una virgola del discorso del Signor T. Azul non ebbe neanche l’ombra dell’intenzione di lamentarsi di quel gesto, ma anzi gli si addossò di più.  
Il loro pigiami strani rendevano la vicinanza ancora più morbida e piacevole, anche se il contatto vero e proprio era su poca superficie.  
Lo schermo si fece completamente nero e la stanza divenne buia all’improvviso. Quando comparvero le prime scritte della sigla, Idia cominciò a tremare fortissimo e a stritolargli le dita: si cominciava.  
  
  
Se non fosse stato per le pareti accuratamente insonorizzate della stanza, certo tutto il Dormitorio di Ignihyde avrebbe sentito le strilla di Idia – e persino Azul che era abituato ai versi poco discreti di orche e delfini aveva trovato quantomeno impressionanti le sue manifestazioni di entusiasmo.  
Staccò finalmente le dita dalla tastiera e smise di scrivere in chat, dove fiumi di commenti e strane faccine e stranissime immagini quadrate scivolavano rapide. Guardò il polpo con occhi sbarrati.  
-Ah, non me lo aspettavo proprio! È stato un colpo di scena incredibile!  
Azul davvero non riusciva a capacitarsi della cosa. Sospettava che il genere del telefilm non fosse troppo di suo gradimento, perché aveva trovato ogni espediente narrativo abbastanza scontato e prevedibile, ed esagerata la quantità di sangue finto usata dall’inizio di quelle due ore estenuanti fino alla fine. Per questo motivo, dalla sua bocca uscì tutto il sarcasmo di cui era capace senza che riuscisse a fare altrimenti.  
-Cosa? Che il buono venisse ucciso dal protagonista, la carneficina generale o che il protagonista stesso morisse?  
-Tutto! Davvero tutto! Non credevo che si arrivasse a tanto-  
-La morte del bambino è stata la peggiore, devo dire.  
-Ma ha ucciso il cane! Hai visto che ci è riuscito?  
-Risultato ben scarso dal momento che è morto dissanguato, alla fine…  
Idia non sembrava molto toccato dalle sue perplessità. Continuava ad agitare le braccia in aria, parlare arrancando nel suo stesso respiro e muovere tutto il materasso sotto di loro, tanto che a un certo punto Azul gli scivolò addosso.  
-Nel gioco, molti personaggi non sono interpretabili! Il loro punto di vista è pressocché nullo! Il telefilm ha integrato questo aspetto, ha fatto davvero un ottimo lavoro! Anche con il padre! La scena in cui scopre il cadavere del figlio è così straziante-  
Seguirono versi incomprensibili, per diversi minuti.  
Il polpo, rimessosi seduto dritto, lo guardò mentre cercava di districarsi in espressioni buffe e contorte, ridacchiò senza malizia.  
-Più che straziato, mi sembri particolarmente felice, Idia-san.  
-Te l’ho detto! Seguo questa serie da anni! Da poco è uscito il quarto volume del videogioco, spero facciano il telefilm su ogni volume, se è così bello! Anche la scena del confronto fra il protagonista e il ragazzo… l’hanno resa molto bene!  
Si ritrovò ad annuire, dandogli ragione su quell’unico punto del discorso generale.  
Intanto, sullo schermo la chat era ancora impazzita e i titoli di coda erano finiti; era iniziato invece un talk-show dove alcuni esperti di videogiochi e di cinema si confrontavano in maniera molto animata.  
L’opinione di Azul era dettata da molta meno esperienza, ma fu comunque più interessante della loro, per Idia.  
-Ho trovato quella scena particolarmente gradevole a mia volta.  
-Sì?  
-Quello che si sono detti, e come l’hanno detto. È stata una bella scena.  
Si schiarì la voce e cercò di imitare la frase dell’antagonista che lo aveva impressionato tanto, recitandola come se fosse egli stesso un attore dello show, e aggiungendo alla fine anche il giudizio morale personale, o meglio la conclusione logica che quel pensiero accennava soltanto.  
-La vita è uno schifo per tutti e non possiamo avere il totale controllo sul nostro destino, ma è come reagiamo a ciò che ci capita che fa di noi quello che siamo. Ovvero, la malvagità è una scelta, non una disgrazia che ci capita.  
Il sorriso di Idia era largo quanto l’intero viso del ragazzo, un poco inquietante.  
Gli diede una spallata gentile, allungò le proprie smisurate gambe per intrecciarle con quelle di lui e avvicinarsi di più. Era ancora completamente agitato, così era davvero difficile per Azul approcciarlo in altro modo.  
-Sapevo ti sarebbe piaciuta! Questo videogioco è molto profondo! Altri sono solo morte, distruzione, motoseghe e martelli, ma questo! Ha anche un’ottima trama!  
Azul sorrise e tentò, davvero tentò con tutto se stesso di non lasciar trapelare nulla dalla propria espressione – anche se l’impressione di non essere stato minimamente ascoltato gli prese un poco lo stomaco, lui non seppure neppure perché: era abituato a fingere con chiunque, dopotutto.  
-Sì, ottima.  
Idia a quel punto si allungò verso la scrivania e vi appoggiò il piccolo controller portatile. Scivolò anche giù dal letto, goffamente: Azul fu sicuro di aver sentito il rumore del suo corpo che collideva in maniera non ottimale con il pavimento, ma non sembravano esserci stati danni rilevanti. Seguì la sua testa colorata, che si allontanava verso l’angolo buio della scrivania alla ricerca di qualcosa.  
-Vuoi giocarci? Posso recuperare il primo volume e-  
-Mi permetto di declinare l’offerta, Idia-san. È abbastanza tardi.  
-Ma sono appena le 2.00! Domani abbiamo la giornata libera, possiamo anche andare a dormire all’alba!  
-Ammetto di essere stanco.  
Idia scattò in piedi, rivolgendogli uno sguardo preoccupatissimo.  
-M-ma di solito non vai a dormire tardi anche tu? Quando controlli i tuoi registri!  
Azul guardò prima la custodia che aveva tra le mani, indovinandone a stento le immagini truculente dipinte sulla copertina – forse era davvero un cervello, quello che schizzava in alto a decorare il titolo gigante.  
Seguì il profilo di dita pallide e poi la lunghezza del pigiama grigio, bottoni neri e il viso tondo di lui. Fece molta fatica a non abbassare lo sguardo.  
-Tutto questo è stato… non so, forse emotivamente pesante. Non sono molto abituato a questo genere di serate.  
Idia lo guardò per qualche secondo in silenzio, immobile dove si trovava; poi appoggiò la custodia del videogioco sulla superficie orizzontale della scrivania e tornò su letto. Pochi metri tra le coperte gonfie, gli fu accanto di nuovo. Si incollò al suo fianco, per trasmettergli coscientemente vicinanza, ma lo guardò solo attraverso le braccia, quando appoggiò il viso sulle ginocchia piegate e si abbracciò stretto. Anche i capelli lunghi gli caddero sul viso, proteggendolo in una certa misura.  
-È stato faticoso per te accontentarmi?  
Non aveva un tono accusatorio, forse solo stanco e colpevole.  
Azul non apprezzò molto quel modo di fare, perché assumere la posizione della vittima era un gioco psicologico che avrebbe dovuto farlo sentire invece colpevole, oppure in dovere di una qualche esplicita consolazione, anche se non voluto. Cercò di trovare, rapidamente, un motivo valido perché Idia gli si fosse rivolto così, e l’unica soluzione che trovò nel proprio campo d’esperienze fu che Idia si sottostimava. Conclusione strana, perché era la prima volta che aveva questa impressione di lui.  
La consapevolezza di star vedendo il suo lato fragile lo calmò molto e quietò il suo tono.  
-Non ti ho accontentato, Idia-san. Non sei un bambino e io non sono tuo padre. Abbiamo fatto qualcosa assieme che di solito io da solo non faccio. Penso che anche tu ti sentiresti molto stanco se per un’intera serata dovessi gestire il Mostro.  
Idia rabbrividì alla sola idea.  
-In effetti, hai ragione.  
Azul asserì con la testa, contento di essersi spiegato e contento che il fidanzato l’avesse compreso, anche se in un modo tutto suo. Si sistemò gli occhiali, un poco più sicuro di sé.  
-Tutto questo è indubbiamente strano per me, ma in un certo senso interessante.  
Ma Idia non era ancora tranquillo, il polpo lo realizzò l’istante successivo.  
Il ragazzo con i capelli lunghi continuò a strofinare in modo molto goffo il proprio viso sulle ginocchia, come se tentasse di nascondersi o richiedesse implicito conforto a lui. Era forse timidezza, forse davvero disagio nel trovarsi in una situazione di confidenza, Azul si ritrovò a desiderare di prendergli la mano e stringerla forte per avere un contatto ulteriore con lui.  
Lo sentì sospirare, al di là della barriera delle braccia.  
-Ogni tanto sembra che tu dica le cose solo per compiacermi, Azul… anche quando sorridi, in certe occasioni mi domando come tu mi veda.  
-Questo è abbastanza sgarbato da dirmi.  
-Lo so! Ma non posso farci niente, sono mie impressioni! Ti prego, non arrabbiarti…  
Sospirò a propria volta.  
Avere una relazione con un altro essere vivente era davvero difficile, come dicevano i suoi manuali. Niente e nessuno lo aveva preparato a quel genere di situazioni, neppure lo studio disperato per diventare il perfetto Capo Dormitorio che era.  
Cercò ancora dentro di sé la volontà per rispondergli in modo tale da non arrabbiarsi, da non mettersi in una posizione diversa dalla sua e allo stesso tempo risolvere in qualche modo la situazione. Nulla, davvero nulla di quello che aveva vissuto fino a quel momento era tanto arduo, dal suo punto di vista: considerare così tanto l’emotività e il benessere sentimentale di qualcun altro era davvero ciò che un commerciante non avrebbe mai fatto, eppure lui era proprio in quella stanza per quel preciso scopo.  
Si armò di un sorriso morbido.  
-Se ti può far piacere saperlo, non ho mai cucinato direttamente per nessuno dei miei clienti. E non ho mai messo pigiami strani per qualcuno di loro.  
Idia si mosse: lo guardò con un solo occhio giallissimo.  
-Questo mi fa un po’ più felice. Anche se non so se non lo faresti per un giusto compenso.  
-Per te ho fatto tutto questo gratis, Idia-san. È un privilegio che puoi avere solo te.  
-Posso pure baciarti solo io?  
Contromossa.  
Quando Azul si ritrasse impercettibilmente, il corpo di Idia gli andò dietro, in modo da annullare qualsiasi tipo di distanza cercasse di mettere tra di loro, anche minima.  
-Q-quello assolutamente, solo tu.  
Idia arrossì, di conseguenza anche il fidanzato.  
Idia sorrise anche, Azul un po’ meno, in particolar modo quando l’altro ragazzo cominciò a vaneggiare circa tutta un’idea che si era fatto in testa e per la quale aveva delle altissime aspettative – Azul cominciava a vedere una sorta di trama dietro tutto quello che prima gli sfuggiva.  
-Posso anche adesso? Sai, sarebbe perfetto! Dopo questa bella serata, prima di andare a dormire assieme-  
-Dormire assieme?  
-Perché, vorresti tornare in camera tua a quest’ora? Pensavo fosse ovvio che fossi rimasto qui con me!  
-Nel tuo letto? Con te?  
-Non credo che il pavimento sia tanto comodo. L’ultima volta che ci ho dormito ho avuto mal di schiena per quattro giorni!  
-Perché hai dormito sul pavimento, Idia-san?  
-Mi sono addormentato di colpo mentre stavo giocando… erano tre giorni che non dormivo, sono caduto proprio all’ultimo capitolo di un videogioco uscito da pochissimo! Sono stato battuto proprio al boss finale, una debolezza inaccettabile!  
Azul riteneva inaccettabile le sue priorità, ma si obbligò a non fare più commenti a riguardo. Un’altra volta, un altro giorno avrebbe avuto abbastanza energie per spiegargli che se avesse avuto una routine sana ed equilibrata, di boss dei videogiochi ne avrebbe sconfitti a frotte persino a occhi chiusi, ma invece di tutte quelle parole gli scappò uno sbadiglio che gli chiuse gli occhi per un solo istante.  
Idia ne approfittò per avvicinare velocissimo il proprio viso al suo.  
-E comunque, non sviare. Bacio o non bacio?  
Azul batté la testa contro il muro e dovette per forza di cose fermare la propria fuga.  
Si armò di un sorriso, nella speranza che questo bastasse all’altro a essere un poco più indulgente con lui. Gli sfuggì anche un’occhiata a un preciso angolo della stanza, che però Idia vide benissimo.  
-Ti vedo molto insistente, su questo punto.  
-Solo perché continui a non rispondermi. E no, Ortho non ci vedrà, ma se vuoi posso voltarlo contro il muro, così non ti fai più problemi.  
Si fissarono in silenzio, immobili.  
Poco a poco, il corpo di Azul si rilassò, perché razionalmente non trovava davvero alcun pericolo nella proposta di lui, ed emotivamente diveniva sempre più allettante. Dopo la sorpresa e il timore, arrivò gradualmente il desiderio: fu lui stesso a sporgersi in avanti, per baciare con delicatezza le sue labbra.  
L’espressione di Idia si trasformò subito. Non era l’intensità isterica che lo prendeva quando giocava, ma qualcosa di più dolce e morbido, carezzevole e intenso quanto dolce.  
Al terzo bacio leggero, Idia rise un poco.  
-Eheh-  
Si baciarono ancora. Idia si mosse sul materasso per trovare una posizione più comoda, si avvicinò all’altro con l’intero corpo, ma Azul gli andò incontro e finirono stringendosi in un abbraccio.  
Il loro modo di muoversi era ancora molto goffo, anche se avevano quantomeno trovato un punto di incontro.  
Idia gli leccò le labbra con la lingua e a quel punto cominciò a prendersi baci più lunghi. Azul annaspò.  
-Aspet- Idia-san, fermati un secondo-  
-Davvero?  
Gli baciò la guancia dolcemente: erano ormai distesi sul letto, con le gambe incrociate e le dita che si stringevano, per metà di fianco per metà sopra i cuscini e le lenzuola. Era palese nel suo sguardo che Idia volesse baciarlo ancora e metterci più passione – Azul dubitava che volesse fare altro, in realtà – e glielo stava chiedendo in maniera esplicita.  
Rispose dapprima baciandogli la punta del naso, poi la fronte spaziosa.  
-Fammi togliere gli occhiali, Idia-san. Sono d’intralcio.  
Idia fu così contento della sua risposta che gli si avvinghiò addosso, rendendogli difficili i movimenti.  
  
  
Si svegliò al buio, con il respiro leggero di lui sul volto. Impiegò qualche secondo di confusione a ricordare dove si trovasse e con chi si stesse abbracciando, e anche come mai le labbra gli mandavano al cervello una strana sensazione di contatto continuo. Si mosse piano, ritrovando le gambe di lui avvinghiate attorno a vita e ginocchia, come una piovra.  
Non sapeva che ore fossero: lo schermo sul muro era spento e Azul non sapeva dove altro trovare un orologio che lo potesse aiutare. Dall’esterno non provenivano rumori di alcun tipo, e tutto ciò che il polpo sentiva a parte la presenza di Idia era il continuo rumore dell’alimentatore attaccato alla schiena di Ortho, che lanciava segnali regolari ogni dieci secondi circa.  
Sospirò appena e questo fece muovere Idia attorno a lui. Mentre veniva preso da un non troppo leggero timore, Azul sentì le braccia di lui ritrovarlo e stringerlo ancora, incollarlo al proprio petto come una naturale fonte di sostegno e conforto – il ragazzo più grande borbottò qualcosa a proposito di code da volpe che vibrano e poi fece un singhiozzo, quindi si quietò di nuovo e sprofondò quasi tutto il proprio viso nel cuscino. Azul sbatté le palpebre più volte, in un gesto puramente istintivo, aspettando di essere sicuro che l’altro si fosse davvero addormentato di nuovo. Ascoltò con estrema attenzione il battito del suo cuore, oltre che la regolarità del suo respiro; i muscoli morbidi contro di lui non poterono che confermare l’assoluto abbandono del suo corpo, lo rassicurarono allo stesso tempo.  
Però, si ritrovò a considerare quanto fosse insolito per lui ritrovarsi in una situazione del genere, stretto in uno spazio così piccolo ad ascoltare determinati rumori. La premura si trasformò in altro, l’attenzione si piegò a quel sentimento a cui dava una ragione valida di tutta la serata trascorsa in quella stanza, ai tramezzini e al pigiama da volpe. Calore, così lo chiamava; affetto, forse, il supporto psicologico che stava cercando e che lo avrebbe dovuto ripagare di ogni sforzo.  
Sorrise senza rendersene conto e strofinò appena la fronte contro il petto dell’altro. Poi si ricordò che aveva fretta di sapere l’ora, quantomeno per rendersi conto di quanto tempo ancora avesse prima dell’apertura pomeridiana del Mostro Cafè.  
Si ricordò che attaccata alla tastiera del letto ci dovesse essere una lampada, quindi alzò il braccio e la cercò a tentoni. Sbatté le dita contro il suo profilo duro e dovette ingioiare un’esclamazione poco felice, per non fare altro rumore. Quando accese la luce, ne fu quasi accecato – si rese conto troppo tardi che fosse stata una pessima idea, probabilmente dettata dal sonno e dalla poca lucidità: quella stessa luce colpiva anche il volto di lui, di un pallore così spettrale nel buio della notte da essere quasi inquietante.  
Tuttavia, Idia non si mosse, non reagì in nessuna misura, come se la luce non esistesse.  
Azul si mosse piano, senza respirare, e riuscì al terzo tentativo a uscire dal suo abbraccio. Dovette ignorare le sue sottili lamentele, appena riuscito a mettersi seduto sul materasso.  
Cominciarono a venirgli diversi dubbi. Non aveva un orologio con sé, poiché gli era sembrato scortese presentarsi a quella sorta di appuntamento proprio con un oggetto del genere. La soluzione sarebbe stata uscire dalla stanza, ma non era molto sicuro che facendolo poi sarebbe riuscito a entrare di nuovo, considerando come funzionava la serratura – e svegliare Idia appositamente gli sembrava l’ultima delle soluzioni. In tutto quello, avrebbe pure voluto fare colazione, ma si rifiutava di mangiare le patatine rimaste dentro il pacco che aveva portato la sera precedente.  
Si alzò piano, uscendo dalle lenzuola. Il suo pigiama era tutto stropicciato, lasciava nudi i piedi sensibili che toccarono il pavimento freddo: un brivido di gelo lo attraversò fino al capo, svegliandolo completamente.  
Come prima cosa, recuperò i propri occhiali, e finalmente il mondo ebbe contorni un poco più definiti. Dopo averci pensato qualche secondo, concluse che il meglio che poteva fare era uscire da lì, cambiarsi, uscire dal Dormitorio di Ignihyde e poi tornare con la colazione anche per Idia – o il pranzo, a seconda dell’ora. Doveva solo lasciare un bigliettino per il fidanzato, in modo che non si allarmasse troppo nel non trovarlo più.  
Fu un’impresa trovare qualcosa di carta e qualcos’altro con cui scriverci sopra. Sui mobili della scrivania, i ripiani erano pieni di custode di videogiochi o action figure o altro ancora, i quaderni multimediali che di solito Idia utilizzava in classe. Azul fu tentato di approcciarsi al suo teschietto e lasciare un messaggio in segreteria, ma si ricordava quanto rumore facesse una volta azionato e come riconoscesse come unico e insostituibile padrone solo Idia. La tecnologia era inutile quando così sofisticata e incline a non perdonare le eccezioni.  
Vide un’ombra sbucare da alcuni DVD nel comodino vicino al letto, e seguendo la sua direzione si rese conto che era proprio una biro colorata, con l’estremità che ricordava forse il personaggio di un manga di cui Idia gli aveva tanto parlato – non volle chiedersi come ci fosse finita né da dove arrivasse, voleva evitare domande scomode. Proprio nel momento in cui l’afferrò, Idia si mosse tra le lenzuola e borbottò qualcosa, forse il suo nome, forse qualcosa a proposito della profondità del mare, e Azul perse la presa sulla biro, che cadde nel buio e rotolò da qualche parte. Si chinò subito veloce, cercando a tentoni quel dannato oggetto, borbottando a propria volta cose non traducibili nella lingua dei terrestri. Considerando quanto Idia tenesse ai propri oggetti strani, non gli era possibile ignorare l’accaduto.  
Ma sotto la scrivania non c’era, neppure sul pavimento. Doveva essere andata sotto il letto, dunque. Ancora più nel panico, il polpo si avvicinò al letto e allungò sul pavimento le proprie braccia, lottando contro il buio assoluto.  
Non fu facile: dovette spostare diversi scatoloni, persino alcuni libri, trovò diversi oggetti più o meno morbidi, persino qualcosa di gelatinoso a cui non volle dare mentalmente forma, ma alla fine la trovò. Per la felicità si mosse ancora una volta troppo veloce, andò a sbattere la testa contro il letto duro.  
Quando riemerse, la faccia di Idia sbucava dal materasso e lo stava fissando con non poca preoccupazione.  
-Cosa stai cercando lì sotto, Azul?  
Il polpo ignorò inizialmente la domanda, per chiedergli direttamente la cosa che più gli importava.  
-Sai per caso che ore sono?  
Idia sollevò solo un dito della mano, per indicare la sveglia sulla tastiera del letto – sveglia che Azul non aveva visto, poiché era girata da tutt’altra parte e il buio la nascondeva. Erano le 10.24, ancora diverse ore prima dell’apertura del Mostro.  
Il polpo sospirò, rassettandosi i capelli e sistemandosi gli occhiali sul naso. Esibì quello che aveva tra le dita.  
-Volevo andare a prendere la colazione per entrambi, in modo da poterla consumare a letto. Ma ahimè i tuoi preziosi gadget mi si sono rivoltati contro.  
Si mise sulle ginocchia, pulendosi della polvere.  
-In più, Idia-san, so che non è compito mio dirtelo, ma dovresti davvero mettere più in ordine la tua-  
Notò che il fidanzato avesse un colorito più pallido del solito e non riuscì a non preoccuparsi.  
-Tutto bene, Idia-san?  
-C-certo! Certo che sì, perché non dovrei-?  
Idia fu molto evasivo, un po’ troppo.  
Azul notò anche, impossibile non farlo, che stava adocchiando una delle scatole che aveva estratto da sotto il letto. Appoggiò la biro sopra la scrivania, prima di avvicinare a sé la scatola semi chiusa; il buio della stanza ne teneva oscurato il contenuto, così Azul iniziò a stuzzicare un po’ l’altro.  
-Cosa c’è qui dentro?  
-Qualcosa di personale! Di assolutamente personalissimo!  
-Tanto personale che neppure io posso vederlo? Io, Azul Ashengrotto, l’unico che può usufruire dei tuoi baci e della tua intimità? E di questo tuo strano pigiama a forma di volpe? Cosa può esserci mai di così terribile che il mio dolce fidanzato non può svelarmi?  
Gli sorrise e Idia tentennò, prendendo tra le dita fragili il bordo del lenzuolo.  
-Ti sei svegliato di buon umore, vedo…  
-Con te, Idia-san, non sarebbe possibile altrimenti.  
Lo vide arrossire, cadere nella sua semplicissima trappola. Era davvero molto facile conquistare qualcuno non abituato ai complimenti.  
Aspettò un cenno del suo capo prima di aprire la scatola, molto curioso. La prima cosa che ne estrasse fu cilindrica e rosa, la seconda di colore viola e con le curve sinuose di una grande lingua viscida. Azul girò i due oggetti tra le proprie mani, per guardarli meglio nei particolari – notò in uno un interruttore di accensione e un tasto che segnalava diversi livelli di qualcosa, da uno fino a cinque.  
Idia però era preoccupato del suo silenzio assorto.  
-Sai… sai cosa sono?  
-Penso di averli visti in alcuni dei miei manuali sulla vita terrestre, Idia-san. O qualcosa del genere. Ma pensavo che tu ne avessi uno attaccato al corpo, come un qualsiasi maschio biologico. La tua natura non ne provvede?  
-Maschio biol- No, non è perché io ne sono privo, è perché-  
Si zittì per diversi secondi, in particolare quando Azul estrasse un altro vibratore dalla forma di mutanda. Lo guardò con occhi privi di espressione alcuna, aspettando la risposta.  
Idia ancora balbettò.  
-Per-  
Abbassò lo sguardo al suo dildo preferito e ingoiò saliva.  
Azul fu un poco sorpreso dalla sua ritrosia, benché per una volta ne comprendesse la natura. Provò a codificare la risposta guardando di nuovo l’oggetto che teneva tra le mani, immaginandolo tra le cosce del fidanzato. A guardare meglio, non era provvisto di alcun buco, piuttosto aveva una forma che lasciava intendere di dover essere infilato da qualche parte.  
Finalmente comprese.  
-Oh. È per usarli su di te?  
Le risposte di Idia arrivarono velocissime, a quel punto.  
-Sì, sì per quello.  
-Li hai già provati?  
-N- È un po’ difficile avere privacy quando dormi con qualcun altro nella stessa stanza.  
-Ma ora Ortho-san non è presente. Ci siamo solo io e te, Idia-san.  
-Non mi metterò a provarli con te davanti!  
-Perché no?  
Spalancò gli occhi e rimbalzò sul letto, per qualche oscura legge della fisica. Si sedette sopra il materasso, con il cappuccio del pigiama da gatto che tentava di tenersi sopra i capelli lunghissimi e la coda infilata tra le gambe. Azul prese la scatola e si alzò per andare accanto a lui.  
-T-tu vorresti davvero-  
-Li hai comprati, sarebbe uno spreco non usarli. Giusto?  
-Pensavo ne saresti stato disgustato.  
Il polpo si fermò a fissarlo per diversi secondi, su quel viso rosso d’imbarazzo.  
In quel momento, era abbastanza facile per lui capire i sentimenti del fidanzato, anche se non erano esplicitati a parole. Un insieme tra vergogna e pudore, ritrosia ma anche voglia di aprirsi – proprio ciò che Azul stava cercando, alla fine: un punto di incontro su cui poter lavorare, per una comunicazione migliore. O anche, la base di un controllo che poteva esercitare.  
Il mondo, e la colazione, potevano ancora aspettare, specialmente ora che era sicuro mancassero diverse ore all’orario di apertura del Mostro, e saltare un pasto poteva essere la soluzione a tutte le schifezze ingerite la sera precedente.  
Si permise una piccola confidenza, che potesse farlo sentire più a proprio agio.  
-Ci sono tante cose che devo imparare di te, Idia-san. Ma questa, devo essere sincero, mi sembra la meno strana di tutte. Mi stupisce solo il fatto che tu ne abbia così tanti.   
Azul fu gratificato con l’enorme sorriso di lui.  
Ritrovata la propria confidenza, Idia gli afferrò la scatola dalle mani e cominciò a estrarre oggetti di diverse dimensioni.  
-Erano in offerta! E poi guarda questo!  
Quasi gli lanciò un oggetto strano sulle cosce, che rimbalzò più volte su di lui. Spaventoso, Azul non riuscì a toccarlo perché tremava troppo forte.  
-Va… piuttosto veloce…  
Altro oggetto.  
Sembravano tante palle impilate attorno a uno stesso asse – anche il color giallo limone contribuiva all’insolito aspetto. In più, sulla punta, spuntavano dei piccoli tentacoletti duri, per chissà quale scopo.  
-Questo ha una forma strana-  
-Lo puoi radiocomandare! Si può anche ingrandire, qui dovrebbe esserci il comando-  
Idia ravanò nella scatola, ma trovò qualcos’altro ancora.  
Passò ad Azul una sorta di piccola asticella di metallo argenteo, che terminava in un grande anello sottile.  
-Guarda questo invece! Rilascia delle piccole scosse che stimolano il piacere e-  
-Dove dovresti infilarlo? Mi sembra troppo piccolo e sottile!  
-Oh! Beh, penso vada nell’uretra!  
Azul lo lasciò cadere dalle proprie mani senza neanche pensare di fermarlo prima che sparisse di nuovo all’interno della scatola.  
Sorrise al proprio fidanzato, contento di vederlo piuttosto pimpante pur appena sveglio.  
-Non potevo che aspettarmi niente di meno da te. Essere affascinato dal lato tecnologico di queste cose.  
Idia gli passò quello che a prima vista sembrava un lungo serpente di plastica, di color marrone.  
Azul fu sorpreso della sua lunghezza, stimò essere almeno sessanta centimetri.  
-Questo invece?  
-Quello mi piaceva per le dimensioni.  
Dovette per forza di cose sorridere di fronte a quella mancanza di pudore così sfacciata.  
Notò alcuni caratteri in nero, oltre la decorazione molto appariscente di un uomo con il mantello e la maschera sul viso.  
-Cosa c’è scritto?  
-Sobaman! È il supereroe di questo fumetto! Ti ricordi che-  
-Che me ne hai parlato diverso tempo fa, sì. Quindi hai pensato di prendere questa cosa per… immaginare di fare sesso con lui?  
-N-non l’avevo mai pensata così…  
Preso in contropiede, Idia cominciò a blaterale velocemente, come suo solito.  
Ma benché parlasse velocemente, Azul era abbastanza abituato a lui da riuscire a captare nel discorso veloce parole di curiosa utilità.  
-L’unica volta che ci ho provato ho pensato a qualcosa di molto lungo, pieno di ventose, anche un po’ viscido devo dire…  
-Idia-san, ti sei masturbato pensando ai miei tentacoli?  
Il viso di Idia divenne quasi viola. Il ragazzo curvò le gambe al petto e nascose la faccia contro le ginocchia, si sollevò il cappuccio con le orecchie da gatto per tentare di nascondersi meglio.  
Prese persino a dondolare.  
-Era qualcosa di assolutamente innocente, davvero!  
-Come può essere innocente una cosa del genere?  
Azul si rese conto solo in quel momento che la propria voce si era alzata molto, come se stesse strillando. Riprese possesso di se stesso e cercò di controllarsi, riappropriarsi di un’immagine del meglio di sé. E si sistemò gli occhiali sul naso, giusto per ricambiare il suo sguardo quando si degnò di alzare un poco la faccia e di guardarlo.  
-Ci sei rimasto male?  
-Ne sono un po’ turbato, in realtà.  
Turbato e sorpreso, meravigliato.  
Eccitato, anche, ed era quella la novità che non era riuscito a gestire di primo acchito. Così come si era sentito attratto a lui alla richiesta di un bacio, così si sentì attratto da lui nell’immaginare che lo desiderasse a quel modo tanto primordiale. Benché non avesse la minima intenzione di trasformarsi in un polpo soltanto per soddisfarlo – non a quel punto della loro relazione, almeno – poteva fare qualcos’altro di altrettanto piacevole.  
Sorrise di nuovo, in modo più furbo e compiacente.  
-Però, sto pensando una cosa. Idia-san, penso che tu debba comprendere che posso essere eccitante anche in questa forma.  
-Non ho mai pensato il contrario-  
Idia arretrò contro la testiera del letto quando il fidanzato si protrasse in avanti, verso di lui.  
Uscì pure un suono strozzato dalla sua gola, che sembrava di resa totale.  
-M-ma sarò felice di comprenderlo appieno, Azul.  
Azul alzò le sopracciglia, accogliendo la richiesta implicita.  
Si avvicinò la scatola mezza vuota, cercando qualcosa in particolare. Dovette scartare alcuni vibratori e un dildo gelatinoso prima di trovare la boccetta che cercava: piccola, ancora sigillata, ma sufficiente per quello che intendeva fare.  
Lanciò un’occhiata d’intesa al fidanzato.  
-Lubrificante, giusto?  
Idia annuì in silenzio, ingoiando saliva. La smorfia che gli deformava il viso in quel momento era così carica di desiderio e sorpresa e incredulità da essere buffa, e certo tenera.  
Azul gli accarezzò il piede nudo, afferrandolo per la caviglia e tirando la sua gamba fino a farlo distendere completamente sul materasso.  
E gli fu subito sopra.  
-Molto bene.  
  
  
Mosse piano il polso, in modo che la punta premuta sulla carne penetrasse lentamente senza forzare troppo; il lubrificante aiutò il processo, facendo scivolare la plastica soda nella carne molle. Gli sorrise, rassicurante e benevolo.  
-Dimmi come ti senti, Idia-san. La comunicazione è la cosa più importante, in questo momento.  
Le mani di Idia erano aggrappate ai lati del cappuccio da gatto, come se ne dipendesse la vita del ragazzo stesso. Irrigidì i muscoli delle gambe spalancate, aperte davanti ad Azul, quando il polpo spinse più a fondo l’oggetto che reggeva nella mano. Ebbe anche un brivido.  
-È freddo-  
Sentì Azul ritirare l’oggetto all’indietro fino quasi a farlo uscire da lui, poi penetrarlo di nuovo – ancora più a fondo. Lasciò andare un gridolino di stupore.  
-E-e fa uno strano rumore-  
-Credo che sia solo questione di abitudine, Idia-san. Penso che tu stia andando bene.  
Il polpo gli mise l’altra mano sul ventre teso e con il palmo caldo gli fece una lunga carezza. Guardò anche la su espressione tendersi, quando mosse di nuovo il dildo marrone dentro di lui, scavando sempre più a fondo nelle sue viscere. Azul certo si beò di quanto stava vedendo, sembrava soddisfatto come non lo era da diverse ore.  
Idia spalancò la bocca senza neanche rendersene conto, quando venne penetrato di nuovo.  
-Dove hai imparato a parlare così-?  
-Da nessuna parte, è un dono naturale.  
Idia non riuscì a esporre i propri dubbi a riguardo, perché Azul ruotò il dildo dentro di lui e fu contento nell’ennesimo contrarsi dei suoi muscoli.  
Il ragazzo più grande spalancò ancora le gambe, tendendo i bordi del pigiama morbido; poi però chiuse le ginocchia, in uno strano gesto di pudore, e inarcò la schiena cercando una posizione più confortevole sul materasso. Lo sguardo di Azul non lo lasciò un solo istante.  
-Lo spingevi tanto dentro, quando eri solo?  
-L’ho fatto solo una volta ed ero tutto storto, non ho neanche guardato quello che facevo…  
Un altro centimetro dentro di lui: Idia cominciò a tremare e il polpo lo vide subito.  
-Ti piace? Vuoi che mi muova più velocemente?  
Idia si morse le labbra blu, nascondendo poi parte del viso sia nel cappuccio del pigiama sia nel proprio cuscino. Scosse la testa in un confuso segno di assenso e Azul eseguì subito l’ordine.  
Il polpo sghignazzò con voce morbida quando vide il suo pene nudo reagire, indurendosi e cominciando ad alzarsi un poco.  
-Il tuo corpo sembra apprezzare.  
Si tese, respirò con fatica prima di riuscire a calmarsi un poco.  
Azul fece passare la propria mano libera ancora sul suo ventre, poi spostò i bordi aperti del pigiama per denudargli completamente il petto e accarezzarlo in altre zone sensibili. La sua pelle era così bianca da lasciar vedere molte delle vene e delle arterie, persino le ossa sporgevano un poco, sul finire della cassa toracica.  
Azul intercettò lo sguardo pieno di aspettativa di Idia e gli sorrise.  
-Devi parlarmi, Idia-san. Altrimenti io non capisco cosa desideri.  
Idia aprì la bocca e ne uscì un lamento, un gemito strozzato.  
Riprovò allora, con le labbra bagnate di saliva biancastra.  
-Voglio baciarti!  
-Solo dopo che mi hai detto se va bene.  
Idia scosse la testa, nascondendosi ancora. Sollevò il bacino, andando incontro alla mano di lui.  
Rassicurato dalle sue dita, che si strinsero contro il fianco, e dal ritmo regolare e mai forzato, Idia aprì di nuovo gli occhi e lo guardò: era ancora lì, non voleva abbandonarlo.  
Aprì allora le ginocchia e ruotò il proprio bacino in alto.  
-Inclinalo un po’ di più.  
Azul eseguì quanto detto. Aiutato dal lubrificante, mosse il dildo con un’angolazione diversa, trovando una zona abbastanza sensibile da far tremare il corpo di lui considerevolmente. Il respiro di Idia divenne ancora più affannoso, il rosso delle sue guance più intenso.  
Il Capo Dormitorio di Ignihyde gli afferrò il braccio libero, alla ricerca di un sostegno fisico.  
-Più- più veloce, Azul. Più veloce.  
Azul eseguì ancora, accontentandolo.  
Idia cominciò a gemere in modo regolare, assecondò il ritmo di lui e divenne caldissimo.  
-Ti-enimi la gamba!  
-Così?  
-Sì!  
Sorresse la gamba in modo che il bacino ruotasse ancora e fosse completamente a sua disposizione: in quel modo, il dildo entrava nel corpo di Idia seguendo una traiettoria quasi verticale, affossando internamente grazie al liquido vischioso del lubrificante.  
Azul lo guardò in viso, proprio quando ormai aveva accettato il piacere abbastanza da lasciarsi andare. Idia teneva la bocca aperta e lo sguardo nel vuoto, reagì solo quando l’altro lo accarezzò sulla guancia.  
-Sei diventato tutto rosso, Idia-san. Hai gli occhi lucidi.  
Passò il proprio pollice sulle sue labbra, guardando l’espressione di lui farsi quasi preoccupata. Azul non si rese conto di quanta lussuria ci fosse nel proprio, di sguardo, in particolare quando fece scivolare quel pollice dentro la sua bocca e giocò un poco con la sua lingua. Spinse il dildo molto in profondità, per riempire quelle guance pallide di gemiti e ansimi.  
Gli sorrise ancora.  
-Vuoi sapere quanto è dentro?  
-No! Non lo voglio sapere!   
-Mi sembra un po’ tardi per fare il vergognoso, Idia-san. E poi… è bello vederti in questo stato, sai?  
Idia cercò di lamentarsi, di scalciare persino, ma questo non ebbe altra conseguenza che far scivolare ancora più dentro di sé il dildo. Era sull’orlo delle lacrime.  
-Io pensavo che saresti stato tu-  
Diede un’occhiata al kigurumi ancora chiuso di Azul, quasi con odio.  
Il polpo aveva intuito che uno dei problemi fosse la mancanza di nudità che mostrava, ma si divertiva troppo a stuzzicarlo. Lo provocò ancora, per spostare l’attenzione da sé.  
-Non ti piace?  
-Sì che mi piace! Voglio baciarti-  
Idia allungò la mano e aprì due bottoni del pigiama di lui, così da toccare la nuda pelle del suo ventre. Ne fu felice: indugiò sui fianchi e la pelle tesa e soda, cercò anche di alzarsi al petto ma per la posizione non ci riuscì. Lo aiutò Azul, aprendo altri due bottoni e sdraiandosi sul fianco, accanto a lui.  
-Dal momento che sei così bravo, allora possiamo baciarci.  
-Sono bravo?  
-Sì, lo sei.  
Si baciarono piano, perché il polpo prese il controllo.  
Mentre Idia tremava, Azul si prese tutto il tempo che gli serviva per esplorare la sua bocca, vezzeggiarne ogni minima parte. Era quasi commuovente come Idia si fosse lasciato andare nelle sue mani, completamente succube a lui. Gli pettinò i capelli, piano, mentre faceva fatica persino a balbettare.  
-M-mi piace molto, Azul.  
Un movimento più deciso degli altri gli fece spalancare gli occhi – uno strano suono uscì dalla sua gola, poi gli si appiccicò addosso e piagnucolò con voce molto lamentosa.  
-Sì! Sì! Per favore-  
-Riesci a venire senza toccarti? Per me.  
-Non so se ci riesco.  
-Possiamo provare assieme. Se non ci riusciamo, proveremo in un altro modo.  
Il ragazzo più grande farneticò qualcosa, scosse la testa, non capiva davvero più nulla. Cominciò a baciare il suo ventre e poi il suo petto, lasciandogli succhiotti in ogni dove. Abbassò la mano all’inguine, poi però si ricordò di quanto detto da Azul e allora si fermò, ebbe uno scatto in alto con il bacino; tornò a toccarlo e baciarlo, spaesato. Si alzò un poco e si aggrappò alle sue spalle, costringendolo a scendere assieme a lui; cominciò a leccargli un capezzolo, dapprima, poi si attaccò a lui e cominciò a succhiarlo, socchiudendo gli occhi.  
Azul ne rise, divertito ed eccitato.  
-Oh, Idia-san… sembri così disperato.  
Andò ancora più veloce, fintanto che Idia resse il ritmo. Il suo polso era abituato a lavori interminabili di notti e notti, quella non era neppure fatica per lui.  
Lo portò fino al limite, corpo caldo e muscoli tesi.  
  
  
Gli diede un bacio tra i capelli, dolcissimo.  
-Io ora vado, Idia-san. Ci vediamo settimana prossima al club.  
Dalle lenzuola, si alzò un lamento soltanto, indolenzito e stanco. Azul sorrise alla massa informe di lenzuola e coperte sotto il quale c’era il proprio fidanzato; si rassettò la giacca elegante, si avvolse il collo con la sciarpa e quindi fu pronto per lasciare la stanza.  
Lo seguì il piccolo teschietto bianco, guidato in remoto dal padrone troppo stanco per reggersi persino in piedi. Azul non aveva certo rimorsi per quello che aveva fatto, ma avrebbe certo preferito essere scortato fino alla Sala degli Specchi dal proprio fidanzato.  
Guardò l’oggettino che gli svolazzava attorno, notò il cerchio evidentissimo di una telecamera nei suoi occhi. Gli sorrise.  
Ripercorse tutti i corridoi di Ignihyde che aveva percorso con Idia, incrociando solo un paio di volte il cammino di alcuni studenti del Dormitorio che lo guardarono straniti, non riconoscendolo sulle prime.  
Era sempre strano, trovare un polpo in forma umana nel sottosuolo.  
Azul, mentre la grande porta d’ingresso si apriva davanti a lui e la scalinata per lo Specchio scendeva nel buio tetro di mille statue scheletriche, ebbe giusto il tempo per ripensare a quel primo appuntamento concluso, perché non ne avrebbe avuto più nei giorni a venire.  
Si chiese se avesse ottenuto ciò che stava cercando.  
Si chiese, anche, se il suo investimento avesse prodotto i risultati sperati, se ci fossero state perdite o mancanze, se il profitto era stato più alto della spesa anticipata.  
Ripensando a Idia, si ricordò della moltitudine di espressioni nuove che gli aveva visto in viso, e tutte le parole che aveva detto. La semplice vicinanza e il contatto fisico – valori terrestri che lui faticava ad applicare, ma che aveva imparato a codificare senza più sforzi.  
Secondo i manuali che aveva studiato prima di recarsi a Ignihyde, quello che aveva appena concluso poteva chiamarsi un successo, perché aveva approfondito quel legame psicologico e sentimentale che gli sarebbe poi servito per creare una dipendenza reciproca atta al supporto costante nel tempo. Pensare a tutto questo nei termini che lui conosceva era arduo, perché non avrebbe saputo quantificare l’affetto in soldi o altra valuta.  
Quella era la scommessa, alla fine.  
Le sue labbra si ricordarono la sensazione dei baci, le sue orecchie dei gemiti, le sue dita delle dita di lui che si stringevano con forza. Cose fisiche che neppure Floyd e Jade erano stati in grado di dargli, benché il loro legame psicologico fosse tanto forte.  
Davanti allo specchio di Ignihyde si diede la risposta: non poteva portare con sé quel genere di dubbi a Octavinelle, perché il Mostro Cafè aveva bisogno del proprio Capo con la mente libera da pensieri e preoccupazioni personali, pronta per un altro giorno di lavoro estenuante.  
Sorrise alla scalinata che aveva appena sceso, si sporse verso lo scheletro bianco accanto a sé, posando quindi un bacio leggero sopra il bulbo scuro del suo occhio. Non poté vedere la reazione di Idia ma si compiacque nell’immaginarla.  
Un passo, e tornò nel mondo reale.


End file.
